


Crimson Claws

by gummiedevil



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummiedevil/pseuds/gummiedevil
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Makoto Naegi team up to create a movie night for the students to ease the tension. However, one person in particular is missing and Kiyotaka worries for him.Takes place after they trapped themselves in the school and before the killing game.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 63





	Crimson Claws

**Author's Note:**

> UMMMM I honestly haven't posted fanfic in years so hopefully I still got it in me 😳 
> 
> I did get some encouragement from my friends to post so thank you :)

Taka hadn't heard from Mondo in hours. Normally he wouldn't mind, since the biker had admitted to feeling anxious a couple days prior. Which was precisely why Taka (with the help of Makoto and Chihiro, of course) set up a movie night for everyone. It would relieve tension during finals and create a bonding experience with classmates that normally didn't talk to each other. 

When the time came, he hadn't heard a word from Mondo confirming his arrival: not a text, call, or even a personal talk to his boyfriend. 

Did he already chicken out? Taka thought. Mondo hated confrontation (not without resorting to using his fists). Any situation that could not be resolved with a broken nose, Taka had learned, he ran away and buried his feelings. 

Taka checked his watch: nearly 10:30 PM; the time that was established for what was supposed to be a fun night of laughter, closeness, and trust. Mondo was hardly one to come on time to anything but he did promise to come on time for once. And Mondo never breaks a promise between men. 

"Taka? Are you okay?" Taka heard Makoto suddenly appear behind him. He tensed and let out an admittedly unnecessary yelp. 

"O-oh! I'm fine, Makoto!" He exclaimed a little too loudly even for him. "Is everything ready?" 

"Almost. Kyoko, Celeste, Mondo, and Byakuya aren't here yet--to be honest I don't know if he'll even show up. Chihiro is finding a good couple movies to watch on his laptop. Sayaka had problems with the popcorn machine so she had to get Kazuichi out to fix it. 

"Other than that everything is going according to plan." He gave a soft, endearing smile. The kind of Makoto smile that reassures you everything will be fine. 

But things were not fine because the most important person in Kiyotaka's life was not here. 

"Thank you for the analysis, Naegi-kun." Taka stated. 

"Say, you've been looking pretty anxious. Is everything okay?" 

Taka gulped. So, it was that obvious that even the admittedly oblivious Makoto could tell. "I'm fine, thank you." It came out a touch ruder than he intended. "I apologize for the rudeness. I just... want it to be perfect." 

Makoto chuckled. "It's only a movie night, Taka, not graduation. We've got everything under control." 

It didn't feel that way, but there was no energy left in arguing. "Yeah, you're right. I apologize for stressing out."

"Don't apologize for that," the brunet said. "It's fine."

Taka ever so slightly relaxed. Maybe Mondo was just taking extra long to get his hair done or finding a good outfit. 

\------

Monster. 

That's all Mondo could think as he stared at his ugly, dagger like claws and coarse dark brown fur in a daze. He could almost howl right now--nobody would hear him anyways from the inside of his dorm room. 

Many thoughts were swarming his brain; some were primitive, animalistic urges to kill anything in sight, and the others were his more rational human side trying to fight back. 

His breath was heavier and felt molten against the back of his throat. His glance fell on his wife beater which was torn to shreds. Luckily his jacket--the only thing he had left of Daiya--was unharmed as he'd tossed it aside before the moon cast its rays on his cursed body. 

After about half an hour, after Mondo had done his best to stay in his dorm, he heard a knock on his door. Instantly all of the work that was done to protect himself and his classmates was undone.

The door shook even harder, realizing now that it was locked. He heard them smashing their body against the door, which made his conflicting emotions even more enraging.

***

Kiyotaka Ishimaru had enough of this. Why did Mondo's room have to be locked? He knew the obvious reasons--to keep people from disturbing him. But something about it felt off. 

Even so, he knew the secret knock that granted him access to his boyfriend's dorm and he didn't even respond to that. 

"Kyoudai, open up!" He shouted. "You're going to be late for the movie!" It didn't even matter if he missed a dumb movie-- he just wanted to see his beloved. 

Gathering all his strength, he took a couple steps back and charged into the bedroom. The door fell with an ugly sounding crash, and for a split second Taka wondered if anyone heard him. Most people were still in the AV room, but there were still a few stragglers like Makoto said. 

Light from the hallway pooled into the near completely dark bedroom. Taka took a self-confident step toward, shouting, "Kyoudai, if this is a prank I demand you to give up! This is hardly the way to act around-" 

Before Taka could even think to finish his sentence, a blur of brown and gold flung towards the honors student. Striking violet eyes pierced Taka's terrified red gaze. Thick saliva pooled from a maw of twisted yellow fangs, dripping on the tile right next to Taka's face. Its breath was hot and deadly, nearly making him sick if it weren't for the terror seeping into his bones. 

Somehow the monster felt familiar, yet he couldn't place his finger on it... 

The werewolf dug its claws into Taka's shoulders, through the clean and perfect uniform that he worked so hard to maintain. A thin yet painful trace of blood trickled down his arm from where the claws broke skin. 

Without even thinking, Taka brought his knee to the werewolf's crotch area. When it let out a cry of pain and staggered backwards, Taka made his move and staggered up, clutching his bleeding shoulder. 

But before he could leave the room to tell the others about his attack, the creature grabbed the back of his uniform, making a sound that almost sounded like human speech. What was it? 

"Don't go..." 

It didn't feel real. He couldn't describe the emotion that he felt when he heard the creature speak in the voice of...

"Kyoudai?" Taka's voice was barely a whisper. 

The wolf--now recognized as Mondo--hesitantly nodded. 

"Wh... how? You never... you never told me..." They told each other everything. There was nothing that they kept from each other. At least that's what he thought. 

Mondo took a step forward and gently grazed a paw on Taka's wound, causing him to flinch. "Sorry," he apologized as he lifted his paw away. "I understand if you're scared of me." 

He didn't even care about the wound anymore. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Will you quit it! I'll fuckin tell you once you stop bleedin!" Mondo snarled, causing Taka to jump. Realizing the harshness of his tone, he corrected himself. "Sorry. It makes me feel shitty lookin at you hurt, 'specially knowing it was me." 

"N-no don't worry-" 

Taka let out a sharp gasp as Mondo yanked him a little too forcefully into the bathroom. He dabbed some hydrogen peroxide into a cotton ball and cleaned the wound, ignoring Taka's pained whimper. 

He fished in the drawer for a roll of gauze, wrapping it around his boyfriend's wound. He was surprisingly very gentle, making sure it was not constricting. It was almost to the same care as Mikan, just a little sloppier and basic. 

When he was finished, he let go of Taka's arm. 

Taka used this moment to ask, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm: "Is anything going to happen to me? After all, you know a werewolf bite usually..." he didn't finish his sentence but they both knew what he was implying.

For a brief moment, Mondo actually did believe that he brought the same curse onto his beloved. But reality clicked in and he was semi comforted. "No, it doesn't work if it's a scratch. There has to be a bite." Hesitating, he added, "I didn't... bite you, did I?" Sometimes he was conscious (yet not in control) of his body and other times he was completely blacked out. 

"No, you did not bite me, kyoudai." Taka responded. He recognized the vague idea of anxiety in his golden/violet eyes, but chose not to say anything about it, knowing it would make him even more insecure if anyone recognized his vulnerability. 

The werewolf let out a sigh of relief. "You're not gonna tell anyone, are you? Cause even if you're my kyoudai," he clenched his paw. "I'll fuckin' make sure you won't say anything!"

"I'm not going to! I would never betray your trust!" Taka exclaimed. He lowered his voice, reaching a hand out to rub between his claws. "Calm down, it's okay. You're fine, babe." 

He could still feel the anxiety rise in his chest but Taka's words put him slightly at ease. He wanted to throttle someone or punch something. Definitely not Taka though. He's done enough damage to him. 

After a moment of shared silence, the prefect reached his hand out slowly. Sudden movements made his shoulder singe with burning pain but he tried his best to ignore it as he petted Mondo's cheek fur. 

The werewolf made what Taka could describe as an "awoof" in surprise but did not stop him. In fact, it felt *great*!

Unfortunately Mondo made the grave mistake of showing his enjoyment because now Taka got excited. He rubbed the back of his boyfriend's thick mane, running his hand through the thick golden-brown fur. To Taka it was much like stroking human Mondo's luscious locks, though now it was even softer than he could have possibly imagined. 

Mondo laid his head on Taka's lap, forcing himself to restrain from lolling his tongue out and panting. He couldn't control his large bushy wolf tail swinging back and forth as well, though. 

Being here alone in the bathroom with Taka as the prefect stroked his body made him reminiscent of when he first transformed years ago, back when Daiya was alive. 

\---

The pain was overwhelming. His bones were on fire; his lungs were squeezed of all air until only a mere choke was left. Nothing he had ever felt until this moment was as bad as right now. 

When he was finished, all of his now heightened senses clashed and he could hear and see everything: the drip of the faucet from the bathroom despite being in him and Daiya's bedroom, every pore and imperfection on Daiya's face. 

He could hear Daiya perfectly well as he was trying to calm Mondo down, but his brain wanted to tear his guts and eat like he's never eaten in his life and-

Without thinking. Mondo raised his fangs and tried to clamp down on Daiya's outstretched hand. The older biker was naturally reflexive and yanked his hand back. He wasn't stupid: he knew something like that would happen it was just a matter of proving it. 

"Bro, I know you're scared," Daiya used his best 'calm voice' that he used when Mondo had one of his rage episodes to get him to calm down. "But this isn't you. You can fight this." 

You can fight this. The words floated in his head; it was not something he wasn't used to hearing, but it had no effect on the wolf. 

He grabbed Daiya by the throat, gaped jaws ready to strike. He could sense a tiny bit of fear, but the 17 year old did his best to hide it. He trusted Mondo that much that he did not try to fight back. 

Despite the beastman hesitating to kill, Daiya didn't take advantage of his weakness to shoot him or run away. 

Why? Why why why why why why why?

Why did he put so much faith in someone who at 14 years old already accepted the fact that damnation was waiting for him when he closed his eyes for the final time? It made him want to- to- 

He set Daiya down, paws trembling. A new emotion was settling in him: terror. Shame. Guilt. 

Guilt for nearly killing his older brother. 

"Hey, it's okay," Daiya murmured, rubbing his neck to ease the soreness that his brother's claws created. He reached his hand out again, slower this time, and when Mondo didn't bite he scratched behind his ears. "I got you." 

Whining (half embarrassed by the affection and half genuinely emotional), he placed his head on Daiya's lap. 

What were they going to do? Their mother worked day and night trying to put food on the table after their father left--if she were to find out one of her boys was a werewolf, she would surely be even more overwhelmed. 

Not to mention their gang (which wasn't much but it meant a lot to both of them) would surely crumble if word got out. Nobody would trust him. And everyone would suspect Daiya of being one too even though it was Mondo that got attacked that night. 

"You're probably worried about Mom and the gang, aren't you?" Daiya continued to pet him, now running his fingers through his cheek fur. Daiya always had good intuition, especially with his baby brother. "Don't worry about it. Nobody has to know, ok? It's a man's promise."

It still made him uneasy, but a man's promise was something not even the sharpest of swords could cut through. If he was too suspicious--skipping races that happened to be under a full moon or acting weird the days before the Night--then that would be reason to be skeptical and unfit to be the next leader one day. 

He nodded, resting his chin on Daiya's lap. He could see why Chuck always loved to hop on Mondo's lap. 

"Good boy," Daiya murmured. 

\---

"Kyoudai? Are you okay?" Taka asked, noticing the slight glimmer of tears down Mondo's muzzle. 

He raised his head up almost as if waking up from a dream. "Huh? Was I-" he rubbed his eyes with a paw. "You didn't see that." 

"Babe, we've talked about this. It's okay to be emotional. You're allowed to cry." He stroked the hint of curls on top of his boyfriend's head. 

Surely Taka knew what it felt to always feel the need to bury his emotions. Letting out a soft growl of frustration, he rolled over onto his back, exposing a pale yellow belly. 

Taka hesitated before pressing his hand against Mondo's belly. It felt weird not feeling abs or the sturdiness of pectorals, but he still had lots of muscle.

After a long moment of silence for what felt like hours, Mondo spoke again. "Are you going back?" 

"Back? To where? The movie night? I'm sure they're on their 3rd movie right now, but I don't want to leave you." 

"I'll be fine. I've been alone the whole night like this by myself. It's uncomfortable but... it's for the best." 

Taka frowned. He couldn't stand to think about his beloved trapped willingly behind barricaded doors, chained to a chair. The way he casually mentioned it seemed like it was normal to him. 

When Taka didnt answer, Mondo continued: "Besides, you put your heart into setting it up. You wanted to see everyone come together worry free and you deserve to be a part of it. I'm just going to make people uncomfortable and... I think I've accepted it." 

Taka clenched Mondo's cheek fur and raised his muzzle to his own face, his crimson eyes blazing with a fury he rarely saw directed to him. "Don't ever talk about yourself like that! You are a valued member of this community! You don't have to go but that doesn't mean you have to feel like a burden! I will keep you company until sunrise if I must!" 

Somehow Mondo knew that Taka wouldn't budge. No matter what he was going to persist and keep him company, which in theory was nice but he was being too nice. He hated when people pitied him--whether it came to the loss of Daiya, his childhood, or anything else. 

And as much as he wanted to make Taka leave and be with people who won't hurt or betray him, there was a minuscule part of him that wanted the comfort. He wanted the reassurance but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it. 

"Fine," he growled softly. "Do what you want. Stay all night if you want. But you're sure you're fine missing out, right? Even though you weren't able to see it?" 

Taka scoffed and wrung a neck around Mondo's fluffy neck just like old times. "Are you kidding, kyoudai? I'd rather die than be out there knowing you're alone." He snuggled closer and gave a soft kiss on the forehead. 

And he stayed.


End file.
